


Safe in my Arms

by narnianvalkyrieofberk



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftercare, Condoms, Deaf Character, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hearthstone has a painful past, I made Hearthstone trans so I could project more, Intersex Character, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over stimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Slut Shaming, Swearing, Trans Character, blitzen intersex, ftm trans character, now with added pain from me projecting, post-coidal cuddling, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narnianvalkyrieofberk/pseuds/narnianvalkyrieofberk
Summary: Hearthstone has been having lustful thoughts, but scars from his past make him scared to act on them. Blitzen is more than willing to let Hearth take things and his pace and remind Hearthstone that he's got a safe place in Blitzen's arms.
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Safe in my Arms

Hearthstone’s breath hitched a little as he felt Blitzen’s hand caress his ass while they were in the middle of a make out session on the couch.  


“Sorry, too much?” Blitzen asked, both of his hands quickly pulling away from Hearthstone.  


_No. Not too much. Hearthstone signed. It felt nice. Just… surprising._  
__

_ _Blitzen nodded and the two went back to making out, Blitzen’s hand now more freely kneading at Hearth’s ass while the other caressed the elf’s hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Hearthstone loved this feeling so much, and he could feel a hunger inside of him wanting more. But he wasn’t sure how to ask. It was… difficult. Alfs had very old fashioned ideas about when and how sex was acceptable. And while alf standards typically didn’t matter one lick to Hearthstone, this one still plagued his mind. Any time he thought of asking Blitzen if he’d like to try going further than just making out, he’d hear his father’s voice in his head sharply warning him not to be a “whore” and to wait until marriage. Of course, even if he and Blitzen did get married someday, Hearth’s father would still likely have had an aneurysm at the thought of his “daughter” calling “herself” a boy and having sex with an intersex dwarf.  
_ _

_ _On top of that, Hearthstone had tried masturbating before, and it hadn't ended well. Well…. It sort of had. Orgasming did feel amazing in a sense. But it was also terrifying. When Hearthstone orgasmed, his entire body trembled and for a few seconds, it felt like his brain experienced a white out. It was kind of terrifying even if it was fun.  
_ _

_ _“Thstone. Hearthstone!?” Hearth’s thoughts were interrupted by Blitz gently shaking him and having a very worried expression. “You okay, Hearth? You started seeming a lot less into it…” Blitzen was sitting up and pulling away a bit from Hearthstone now, the same way he always did when he wanted to make sure he wasn’t taking advantage of the poor trauma-laden elf.  
_ _

_ _ _I’m fine._  
__ _ _

_ _ _“You don’t look fine. What’s going on?”  
_ _ _

_ _ _Hearth hesitated, and then decided to bite the bullet. _I was thinking._ Hearth hesitated once more for a half a second before continuing. _I was thinking about sex. _ Blitzen blinked in surprise, and Hearthstone immediately regretted what he’d just signed.  
_____ _ _

_ _ _“What about sex?”  
_ _ _

_ _ _Hearthstone shook his head and quickly signed. _Nevermind. It’s dumb. You wouldn’t like it._  
___ _ _

_ _ _“You never know unless you say it.”  
_ _ _

_ _ _ _ I can’t say anything, Blitzen._  
__ _ _ _

_ _ _“You know what I mean. Now what’s up? Is something wrong?”  
_ _ _

_ _ _Hearthstone shook his head again and started signing, a little haltingly as he found his hands shaking a bit. _I was just thinking… It might be fun to try. But there are… issues. I've tried… things. With myself before. And it feels good. But then it feels too good and I feel my brain whiting out and I hear my father hounding me to not be a whore…_  
___ _ _

_ _ _ Blitzen nodded in understanding. "That sounds awful. I'm willing to go all the way if you want to, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. If we do anything, we go at your pace and if you need or even want to stop we will."  
Hearthstone's ears wiggled a little with excitement. _I want to try. Maybe slow. But it sounds fun. _  
___ _ _

_ _ _It took a couple hours and a trip to the store for some supplies, but soon the duo were bounding into their bedroom. They lined up a box of condoms, a bottle of lube, a wastebasket, and a washcloth near the bed so they could use each as needed.  
_ _ _

_ _ _Blitzen started stripping first, taking his jacket and vest off and then unbuttoning his shirt. Hearthstone blushed bright green and started unravelling his scarf. Blitzen came over and tried to plant a kiss on Hearthstone's lips, forgetting once again that height differences are a thing. Hearthstone chuckled and stretched as tall as he could as he took off his jacket and shirt.  
_ _ _

_ _ _"Stop laughing and get down here so I can kiss you, you tall jerk!" Blitzen grumbled with a playful smile. Hearthstone shook his head and stuck his tongue out. But as Hearth undid his pants and then crouched to slip them off, Blitzen took his opportunity to plant a quick kiss right on Hearthstone's lips before backing off and smirking. Hearthstone stood still blushing for a moment before tackling Blitzen to the bed and pressing his lips against Blitzen's, his tongue gently tasting Blitzen's lips. Apparently Blitz had put on strawberry flavored chapstick earlier.  
_ _ _

_ _ _Hearth found his hands tugging at Blitzens pants and boxers. Blitzen gasped a little as Hearthstone's hand brushed his cock. Hearthstone started blushing again while at the same time a smirk crept onto his lips. Oh. This was new. Of course, Blitzen's reactions to everything were wonderful. But this. This new reaction was fascinating. Hearthstone got a little bit of lube on his hand and then gently took Blitzen's half-hard cock in his hand. A shiver went through Blitzen's whole body quivered as he smiled and Hearthstone was fairly certain Blitz was making adorable moaning noises. At the very least, he was definitely looking adorable and his cock was quickly becoming fully hard.  
_ _ _

_ _ _Hearthstone reached over and grabbed one of the condoms out of the box and signed a single word. _Ready?_ Blitzen nodded, and Hearthstone quickly got the wrapper opened and put the condom on Blitz. He was about to pull his own boxers off when Hearth was suddenly interrupted by Blitzen leaning over and raspberrying Hearthstone's neck. Hearthstone jumped a little and it felt like a weird laugh may have escaped his mouth. Hearth gave Blitz a teasing look of betrayal, and Blitzen responded with a look of feigned innocence.  
___ _ _

_ _ _Hearthstone smirked. Alright, you're so getting it now. Before Blitzen could respond, Hearthstone tackled him to the bed again, held his head back by the hair with one hand, pressed Blitzen's thighs apart with the other, and slid himself down onto Blitzen's cock. Both the elf and dwarf moaned and Hearthstone curled down ontop of Blitzen. He felt Blitz's hands gently cup his face and he looked up.  
_ _ _

_ _ _"Are you okay?"  
_ _ _

_ _ _Hearthstone nodded and signed. _Feels good. Wanted to get as close to you as possible._  
___ _ _

_ _ _"Oh my gods, when did you become such a sap?" Blitzen joked and then wrapped his arms around Hearthstone and hugged him close. Hearthstone was content to stay like this for a few minutes, curled up in Blitzen's arms and gently grinding his hips, occasionally feeling Blitzen's cock twitching with excitement. But soon the firey feelings started up inside Hearthstone again and he put his arms on either side of Blitzen and pushed himself up into more of a sitting crouch. Hearth admired his lovely dwarf pinned under him and moaning as he began thrusting.  
_ _ _

_ _ _Blitzen's cock was rubbing against Hearthstone's clit and Hearth could feel the pleasure starting to make his knees weak. Suddenly, the voice of Hearthstone's father flashed through his head. "Whore." No. No, this wasn't happening. Hearthstone was happy here with his lovely dwarf. His parents be damned, Hearthstone was going to enjoy himself.  
_ _ _

_ _ _Hearthstone slammed his lips into Blitzen's and his hungry tongue began exploring Blitzen's mouth. Blitz's tongue responded in kind until Hearthstone began thrusting more forcefully, causing Blitzen's hips to buck forwward, his head to throw back, and Hearthstone saw Blitzen talking. He slowed for a moment to read Blitzen's lips and found him _ _ _

_ _ _saying, "Please, Hearth, don't stop! It feels so good!"  
_ _ _

_ _ _Hearth smirked a little. He didn't stop, but he did slow down. Blitzen whimpered a little and gave Hearthstone puppy dog eyes. _You're cute when I make you wait. __  
__ _ _

_ _Blitzen teasingly glared. "Why must you tease me like this?"  
_ _

_ _Hearthstone chuckled and began kissing Blitzen's neck. He felt Blitz wrap his arms around Hearth's waist again and pull him close. Hearthstone gently traced his tongue along Blitz's neck and felt Blitzen quiver. Hearthstone began sucking. Maybe he would leave his dwarf a nice little reminder of this fun on his neck.  
Hearth felt Blitzen's hips buck against his and realized he had slowed down again. Hearthstone smirked, nuzzled his nose into Blitzen's neck, and planted one last kiss before going at it wildly again and watching his dwarf hapily squirm and moan beneath him. Hearthstone could feel the pleasure building again and he could feel his brain starting to white out. But he wanted to keep going. There was so much good feeling.  
_ _

_ _Hearthstone thrust a few more times and suddenly he felt himself shivering as his brain whited out and all he could feel was his body shaking with pleasure and Blitzen's condom filling with warm cum. Hearthstone collapsed on Blitzen and snuggled onto him. He felt Blitz cupping his face, but all Hearth could muster was to lift a hand with his thumb up and nuzzle his face into Blitzen's neck. Then Hearth felt Blitzen tracing letters onto his shoulder blade. That was amazing! Hearthstone nodded.  
_ _

_ _After a few minutes, Hearth recovered enough to take the condom off of Blitz, toss the condom in the wastebasket, and then use the washcloth to make sure there wasn't anything messy accidentally left behind. Once that was done, Hearth snuggled next to Blitz, and Blitzen started peppering Hearthstone's forehead with kisses. Hearthstone wanted to tell Blitzen how amazing that had been and how wonderful it felt to be snuggled in Blitz's arms after. But the words wouldn't sort themselves out so Hearth contented himself by using his finger to trace hearts all over Blitzen's chest._ _


End file.
